A medical observation system that images the inside of a subject such as a human (the inside of a living body) using an imaging element to observe the inside of a living body is conventionally known in the field of medicine (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
The medical observation system (an electrically bending endoscope apparatus) described in Patent Literature 1 includes an endoscope (an electrically bending endoscope) that images the inside of a living body, a signal processing apparatus (an image processing apparatus) that processes an imaging signal from the endoscope, and a display apparatus (a monitor) that displays a taken image based on a video signal processed by the signal processing apparatus.
The medical observation system described in Patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of operational modes (a running mode, a maintenance mode, a calibration mode, an abnormal stop mode, and the like) and can be operated on any operational mode among the operational modes.